


The Waiter

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally gets the courage to ask the boy he likes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiter

“Why are you so insistent we go to the diner every Friday?” Armin asked as he walked down the street with Eren. “It’s not like the shakes are that good? Their burgers are okay, at best. I just don’t get it.”

Eren sighed and shook his head at Armin’s words. “It’s not the food I go for, Armin.”

He could literally _hear_ Armin roll his eyes.  “Are you still going on about Levi?  He’s served us once.  Once, Eren. One time.”

“But he was gorgeous, and he’s always there. Even if he doesn’t serve us, he’s still there.  Eye candy while we eat our shitty burgers and fries.”

“You are reaching a new low, my friend.” Armin finally said as they walked up to the entrance of the diner.  “Why don’t you just ask him out already.  Then we don’t have to keep coming here.  We could go to the diner near campus, where the food is actually good.”

Eren pulled the door open and let Armin in before him. “But that is less fun and we know too many people that eat there.”

“We also know people that would give us discounts.” Armin added, looking up at Eren before turning towards the hostess, ready to seat the pair.

They followed the girl to one of the window booths and slipped in on either side of one another.  She handed them the menus with a smile before turning to head back to the front of the diner.

“I hope he’s working today.”  Eren said, bouncing his leg under the table.

Armin shook his head as he looked at the menu in front of him.  “Eren, I love you, but this is love you have for this stranger is getting out of hand.”

“I wouldn’t call it love, Armin.”

The blond hummed quietly.  “You’re right.  Lust is more appropriate, because you don’t know the guy.  You want in his pants.  Maybe he has a horrible personality.”

“Maybe he’s a really great guy. We don’t actually know.”

The two got quiet as they looked at the menu, even though they had both nearly memorized the short list of items on the list. After what felt like ages, Eren’s eye lit up as he saw the certain person he had come to see walk towards their table.

“Hi, my name is Levi, I will be your server today.” He drawled, next to no enthusiasm in his voice as he held out his pen and paper.  “What can I get for you two today?”

Eren looked between Armin and Levi, cheeks flushed red as he nodded towards Armin.  The blond rolled his eyes and quickly listed off a cheeseburger with fries and an iced tea. Eren ordered a chocolate milkshake with his burger and fries before Levi turned and left, leaving the brunet to stare after him.

“He’s so good looking, Armin. You have to at least agree a little bit.”

“Eren, seriously, we go over this every damn time.” Armin whined.  “I honestly see it, but this is starting to get out of hand.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak but chose to stay quiet as Levi walked back with their drinks.  He watched as he walked away again and grinned widely. “That time he was wiggling his hips a little as he walked away.”

“Eren, please.”  Armin groaned, covering his face with one of his hands. “I am going to repeat myself, this is getting way out of hand.”

“Maybe I should ask him out.”

“Yes, please, get this out of your system or so help me god I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Eren rolled his eyes at his friend and sat back in the booth.  “Should I ask him to a movie?”

“Wherever you feel so inclined, Eren.” Armin said, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table.

Their food was brought out not that much longer after, and the two boys chowed down on their mediocre meal. Armin did have a point because it really wasn’t very good.  And Eren knew that his stomach would appreciate better food any day.  But Levi was at this diner.

“I’m going to do it.”  Eren finally said as he popped one of the remaining fries into his mouth.  “I’m going to ask him.”

Armin sighed loudly.  “Good.  Please do it.” There was a small glimmer of hope behind the blond’s eyes telling him that the trips to this particular diner were coming to an end.

It wasn’t that he wanted to see his friend upset or heartbroken, but in his own selfish way, he just wanted to stop coming to this particular diner.  End of story.

Eren pushed his empty plate to the side and sat up. He wiped his hands on his napkin, before wiping his face to rid of any grease marks.

“Do I look okay?”  he asked, looking at Armin.

The blond could only look at him in disbelief. “Eren, he literally just saw you with ketchup all over your face.  I think you’re fine.”

“Right.”  Eren mumbled, running his hands through his hair until he could see Levi walking towards their table once more.

Levi was quick to clear the table before Eren could find the words to speak.

“You’re running out of chances.” Armin warned, sipping the water down iced tea at the bottom of his glass.

“I know, I am trying to think of a strategy.”

“You just be like, hey, lets go out.” Armin said with a shrug, stirring the melting ice in his glass with the straw.  “I’m not one for dating advice though so…”

Eren sat up straight as Levi once more came waltzing over to their table.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” he asked, voice just as bored as when he had introduced himself.

“A-actually…” Eren stuttered, feeling his face heat up. It was now or never.

“Would you like to see the dessert menu?” Levi asked, eyes moving between the two boys at the table.

“No, uh, actually, I was wondering when you were off work?” Eren asked.

Levi raised his eyebrow and clicked his tongue. “Eight.  Why?”

Eren looked between Levi and Armin, before settling back on the man standing at the table.  “I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie.”

Levi smirked and shoved his pen and paper back into the apron wrapped tightly around his waist.  He leaned forward and lowered his voice.

“I’m really sorry, but I hate babysitting.” He stated before standing back upright and leaving the table, swinging his hips as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
